


You Could be Dancing

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: The Alphabet Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Gen Work, Heads of Houses, Original Character(s), Original Character(s) of Color - Freeform, Payback, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Severus Snape, Snape is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: The Heads of Houses lost a bet, so now Snape has to suffer.





	You Could be Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2009 in response to a challenge. It is part of the AU Harry Potter universe created by the Hogwarts Castle (HC) RPG and HP discussion board. Do not be surprised if familiar characters show up in wildly unfamiliar roles (see tags). I've cleaned up the story for clarity and such, but it is largely unchanged from the original.

Resting against a back wall in his own lab Snape looked heavenward, even though a mere view of the heavens was at least a hundred feet away through several levels of thick stone masonry. The tables and cauldrons had been cleared away while the bookshelves had acquired new shutters. The floor _gleamed_. 

“Why me?”

“Because the Heads of Houses lost a bet with the general faculty? And now you and the other Heads must open this year’s Yule with a coordinated dance effort?”

Snape gave the student, a Ravenclaws, _his_ Ravenclaw now, a withering look. It didn’t have the desired effect. Which was unfortunate. It had always worked on his Slytherins.

“Does that mean you’re ready, sir?”

Sneering, turned on the Fifth Year. “It means nothing of the sort.”

She nodded serenely. “Understandable. Tap really is more strenuous than people might imagine.”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. “At least it’s not her Merlin cursed sister,” he muttered to himself.

“Indeed. Prin has absolutely no coordination. I daresay you’d be trying to dance on broken toes.”

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher shot her a look.

“It’s amazing she can sit a broom actually,” the girl continued. She was studying the workings on a covered goblet of pumpkin juice. “Let alone play Quidditch.”

Snape sputtered.

The girl looked up from her goblet. She was just as tall as her sister though darker haired and, thank Merlin’s walking stick, less _bubbly_. “Did your pumpkin juice go down the wrong way, sir?” She was, however, equally irrepressible. Like all of his new House.

Indignant, Snape pushed himself from the wall. The taps on his shoes echoed and sparked with his every step. They’d have produced streams of flowers or bubbles or _butterflies_ if he’d been in a better mood. The girl’s eyebrows rose. She took a quick sip of her pumpkin juice, covered and set down the goblet then quickly joined him.

She was lucky his feet didn’t echo with thunder.

It took them a moment to determine where they had left off, then side by side they began the rather simple routine that had been chosen for the four Heads of Houses (and their partners) to perform as the opener to the Yule Ball. They were turning together, each holding the other’s hands, when the girl said in an offhand manner, “The sparks are very nice, Professor. Perhaps you should do that again at Yule.” 

[in]Fin[ite]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to a series I started for HC, the actual Alphabet Series. I'm pondering posting it. As with many things I write, it's a little odd. Not that that's ever stopped me before.
> 
> I know the student isn't named here, but it's a slightly younger Maryellyanne from the previous story in this series.


End file.
